


This Kind Of Relationship

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: the reader sends Crowley off to find someone else to sleep with while she’s busy being sick. Only then Crowley realises the woman he considers his girlfriend has a totally wrong idea of what kind of relationship they’re having.





	This Kind Of Relationship

Title: This kind of relationship  
Pairing: Crowley x fem!Reader  
Word Count: ~2.6k  
Warning: angsty maybe, but fluffy happy ending  
Summary: the reader sends Crowley off to find someone else to sleep with while she’s busy being sick. Only then Crowley realises the woman he considers his girlfriend has a totally wrong idea of what kind of relationship they’re having.  
(A/n: I was sick a couple of weeks ago and I got the very strong need for fluffy reassurance || Maybe I should have edited this some more, the fluff still feels halting, but I’m too tired right now.)  
…

"Are you free right now?"  
"Nop. Busy."  
…  
"How's your day been?"  
"Can't right now. Sorry."  
…  
"Kitten?"  
"Nop. Can't."  
…  
There was a sudden noise in your bed room and despite everything your hunter instinct kicked in. In a heartbeat you had the gun you hid close, even while sleeping in the bunker, unclicked and pinned on the silhouette. Your room had been dark, so it was hard to make something out especially in your just woken up state.  
"Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?"  
With a sight you put the safety back on your gun, you'd know that voice anywhere and despite better judgement you came to trust the man it belonged to. "I texted you I'm busy" you told Crowley sinking back into a lying position and pulling the blanket up to your nose. The room felt so much colder than when you went to sleep, it actually had been insufferable hot then. You sniffed, that cold had gotten you really good.  
"You don't look busy to me" The king of hell said looking at you in accusation. Figures he'd be affronted by you not jumping at his every whim. Usually it would bother you, afraid to lose the small good thing you had going on. But with a headache like yours you couldn't bring yourself to deal with his majesty and his issues.   
"Excuse me I'm human. The need for sleep means I'm…" you couldn't finish, a coughing fit got hold of you. In an instant you sat up in bed, however this time you were grapping for tissues instead of a gun. You hated this cold.  
"You're sick" Crowley still stood there, studying you. His eyes wandered concerned over your tense body, something you were too busy to notice. "So you're not busy with sleep, you're sick."  
"Point out the obvious" your voice sounded raspy after the coughing had died down and you threw the tissue onto a huge pile of others. "May I get back to sleep? I'm back on research duty in 2 hours."  
"But you're sick" Suddenly there was anger in Crowley's voice "Don't tell me you leave this bed for anything but food and bathroom visits"  
There was a guilty silence in the room, telling Crowley everything he needed to know. Of course you'd be stupid enough to bend over backwards to help the Winchester chipmunks even when sick and in need of sleep and rest. Your kindness was one of the most annoying and irritating things Crowley had come to learn about you - right with your bloody sarcasm and back talking, either one would probably get you killed one day and he wasn't looking forward to that.  
"You stay here" Crowley ordered and with a sap he was gone. You simply shook your head, you hadn’t intended to leave your bed for another two hours anyway, but you were glad to be alone for some more napping time before you had to get back to those books.  
…  
"Why is (y/n) doing research for you incapable morons while she's clearly sick?" Crowley's voice startled the two Winchesters who had been very busy staring after some waitress in a small diner.  
"Chill" Dean was the first to focus on Crowley instead of the very hot blonde "She's got a cold, it's not the end of the world."  
"So you're alright with her timing her much needed sleep down so she can research for you?" Crowley's voice was calmer now, a dangerous calm that was normally followed by yelling and threatening. The Winchesters had enough demon king experience by now to watch their next words. So for the sake of diplomatic safety it was Sam who decided to speak up instead of his way more impulsive brother.  
"(y/n) kept texting us updates. She mentioned a cold but since the updates kept coming we didn't think it was more than a runny nose."  
"Morons" and with that Crowley vanished once more.  
...  
When he got back to the bunker you weren't in your bed anymore.  
"Stubborn" he muttered under his breath before making his way to the library, sure to find you there.  
As always the king of hell was right. He entered the library to find you sitting over a book, head in your hands, eyes small and tired. The effort it took you to keep your eyes open and at least to some degree aware of the words you were reading was obvious. You belonged back in bed and definitely not to work.  
"Will you come to bed?" Crowley tried to make his voice as quiet and careful as possible. He remembered your annoyance from the morning quite well although he didn't understand why you'd be so fed up with him checking on you. It wasn't like he expected you to be free after you already told him you were busy. It was simply an attempt at showing that he cared enough to check on his girlfriend. He wasn't sure when he started calling you that in his head. Maybe around the fifth time you fell asleep in his arms after some of the best sex he ever had, maybe after you had been lying there sleeping, so peaceful and trusting that the king of hell wouldn't hurt you in your sleep. This strange trust in him had fascinated him and he found himself reluctant to go anywhere although he himself didn't need sleep. Really holding someone in their sleep seemed like such a waste of time but with you it was the most peaceful and relaxing thing he could think of. Or maybe it had all started before you even started your sexual relationship. The way your face could light up with pure joy at something so small as Sam remembering to bring you your favourite chocolate bar from a supply run, it was almost magical. To be honest it was exactly that smile that made him come and check on you, he missed it. He missed you and your presence, and that's why he came to see you.  
"I told you this morning I'm busy" You sighted, meeting his eyes with your tired ones. A sudden pain crossed over your face, but it was instantly gone again, replaced by an emotionless mask "If you're bored, find somebody else this time. I'm gonna text you when I'm back on my feet."  
"Find somebody else…?" Crowley didn't fully understand, though he had a pretty good idea of what you could be saying and despite being a supposed to be an all evil non caring demon the words stung.  
"Right you probably have someone on speed dial, no need to go actually looking" Again there was hurt in your bright (y/e/c) eyes and they looked even more tired "Go on give her a fancy 666 call, I'm sure she'll be thrilled."  
With that you averted your head and went back to your book. Crowley noticed how you just stared at the page, not moving at all, your form was even more sunken in and small. This wasn't just about some stupid cold he realized, this wasn't annoyance that he interrupted your stubborn reading session. You genuinely believed that he'd do exactly as you suggested. His heart, that he wasn't even supposed to have, broke a little. All this time that he slowly fell for you, you held onto some idiotic ideas. This wouldn't do at all.  
With a snap of his fingers he transported you to hell to the grand master bedroom he had already taken you to once or twice. Only now was he aware how you had no clue what it meant for him to take you home to his hell, to his room. He was furious with himself, but tried to push it aside. For the first time in his life, demonic and human alike, he wanted to take care of someone and not just aftercare after hot and rough sex, he wanted to hold you, make you feel better about bad days and take care of you were sick or upset. You made him desire all these things and didn't even know how special you were. You made the mighty king of hell weak with a single smile, but firmly believed he'd walk out on your for not having sex while sick. How could someone as wonderful as you not realize how special she was?  
"What the hell" your angry voice, not as loud and clear with the cold blocking your nose, drew him back from his thoughts "I know you're the king, but I'm not one of your subjects! You can’t order and teleport me around."  
"If you were a demon I'd have killed you years ago" Crowley growled back "For stubbornness and absolute disobedience."  
"Take me home right now."  
"Not until you had at least 8 hours sleep" He took a step towards you, trying to tower over your frame. It infuriated him still how you couldn't realise what you meant to him and how sleep and time to recover from sickness was the least you deserved.   
"What?"  
"You are going to stay right here and rest" Crowley ordered once more "I don't care what Moose and Squirrel are hunting and how important your research is. You need to take care of yourself and get better" Suddenly his towering face turned softer and a hand came to cup your cheek "Or at least let me take care of you if you're too stubborn."  
"What are you doing?" Your voice was barely a whisper, unintentionally you leaned into his touch while also tensing obviously not fully trusting this side of him "We don't have that kind of relationship."  
"I think we need to talk about that too. But first I need you to sleep. Right now, you can't even hold your eyes open darling."  
"Not tired" you smiled a small and soft smile, closing your eyes. The tension left your body and you let yourself be lulled in by his reassuring voice. Crowley's heart fluttered a little at the display of unconditional trust. Maybe, if he was very lucky, you were just as much interested to make this thing exactly the kind of relationship he hadn't even known he wanted.  
"I don't believe a word you say, darling" Crowley pressed a kiss to your forehead, his lips lingering for a moment inhaling the smell of your shampoo and well you. Really he could get used to this. "Come, sleep now."  
"Hmmm…. fine."  
...  
You woke up in an unknown bed, hunter instinct kicked in and within seconds you were out of bed ready to fight whoever was around. A soft chuckle got your attention and you turned to see the king of hell sitting in a small seating area, book in his lap and a glass with Craig in hand. Your eyes met across the room and for a minute the look in his brown eyes took your breath away. You had always had some kind of feelings for Crowley, it had started out as attraction but as soon as you started to see more of him you fell hard. The amazing sex only added to that.   
"Sleep well, darling?" He asked, his loving eyes never leaving yours. You really didn't know what to do with that new look and the sudden need to call you darling instead of kitten or your name. Also waking up in his bed wasn't something you ever did before. On the rare occasion he brought you here because of thin motel walls, however he always brought you back home after round two or five of sex.  
"You know you shouldn't be standing around hell bare feet and half naked, esecially when sick?" There was a small smile ghosting over his lips as his eyes moved up and down your body. Instinctively you crossed your arms although he had seen you naked a million times or so by now. A bit self-conscious and really not sure what to make of this new situation you noticed that indeed you were wearing nothing but one of his shirts and some panties. Again you were not sure what to do with this information.  
"And here I thought it's always hot in hell" you tried to joke, but with your nervousness it fell flat.  
"Get back in bed and I'll get you hot soup"   
"You don't have to…" you looked over at the book he put down "If you're busy I can just go…"  
"And get back to not taking care of yourself?" he shot you an annoyed look "Not happening. Besides… It's just research for the chipmunk brothers."  
That surprised you. Why on earth -or hell - would Crowley help them without serious blackmail? You took a good look at the book he had been reading and recognised it from your own research.   
But before you could ask about it, you felt Crowley's arms wrap around you from behind and within an instant you felt the tingly feeling of teleportation course through your body. With a sneeze you opened your eyes a second later only to see he hadn't taken you far. Both of you were back in bed, his arms still around you.  
"I could have walked, you know"  
"I don't care" He whispered "I like holding you."  
"Crowley…" you swallowed "Did a djinn get me or something? Or did I die and you postpone telling me my soul won't go upstairs?"  
"Why would you think that?" His forehead touched your shoulder and you felt him press a light kiss on your neck. The small touch send shivers all through your body, you had always been sensitive to his touch loving the way he could make you feel but this tender carefulness made you feel a new kind of spark one that caused your heart to beat faster.  
"You're… different." you answered, closing your eyes to shut out the inevitable realisation that this wasn't him "You don't take care of me. You don't call me darling. You don't help me help the boys. You don't care about me."  
You waited for the shoe to drop, waited for him to see what you saw all along. You knew what you were getting into when the sex became a regular thing, you hadn't cared all you wanted was for him to be close and after a while you told yourself waking up alone was the smallest price to pay for that.  
"You really want to talk feelings" There was a sight behind you and you felt the arms, still around you, wrap even tighter, "First, darling, this is an exception" You held your breath and squeezed your eyes shut more, not wanting to hear it but also unable to leave the safety of his arms "I'm only helping Moose and Squirrel because you're sick and I need you to rest without feeling like people die because you need to take time to get better. I'm the king of hell, I am not and never will be their personal secretary.  
Second… And this is the hard part when you're not even supposed to have feelings... but I do care. About you. And I hate how you think you don't matter to me. How you suggested I just go find someone to replace you. How you're keeping your eyes shut now, afraid to let me see.   
I know if we're honest neither of us expected me to feel this way when we started sleeping together, but things do change and… And if you give me, us, a chance I'll show you exactly how we can have THIS kind of relationship."


End file.
